guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *'Gründung eines Crowdsourcing Projekts um angebliche Manipulationen auf der Facebook-Seite "Wir wollen Guttenberg zurück" zu prüfen:' Call for Crowd Action: Betrügt die Guttenberg-Seite auf Facebook mit den Fan-Zahlen? (Sascha Lobo). Siehe auch die dazugehörige Ergebnisseite, diesen Blog und den Artikel Guttenberg? Gefällt mir ("Experten rechnen mit Fälschungen") von Felix Helbig in der Frankfurter Rundschau. *'wissenrock:' Scharlatan Guttenberg: Professorenschaft verstärkt Kritik Über 2000 Hochschullehrer geben'' gemeinsame Erklärung (pdf) a''b und sammeln weiterhin Unterschriften. "Die unterzeichnenden Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrer haben mit Sorge zur Kenntnis genommen, dass die Universität Bayreuth die Aberkennung des Doktorgrades von Herrn zu Guttenberg nicht mit vorsätzlicher Täuschung begründet hat." (...) "Wenn Mängel wie die der zu Guttenbergschen Arbeit lediglich handwerkliche Fehler darstellen sollen, sehen wir die Gefahr, dass die bewährten Standards wissenschaftlicher Arbeit verkommen. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass mit dem Fall zu Guttenberg kein negativer Präzedenzfall geschaffen wird. Darüber hinaus bringen wir unser Befremden darüber zum Ausdruck, dass führende Politiker - an der Spitze die Bundeskanzlerin - Wissenschaft und wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit insgesamt den Stellenwert von Nebensächlichkeiten geben." *'Universität Bayreuth:' Am Freitag gab Dr. Häberle und Dr. Streinz eine Pressemitteilung/Stellungnahme Zum Promotionsverfahren von Herrn Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg heraus. Bislang wurde diese nicht in den Medien aufgenommen. Aus diesem Grund finden Sie die Presseerklärung nochmals hier. Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. thumb|right Abb.: Zugriffszahlen auf GuttenPlag '' thumb|right|Fundstellen über die Zeitachse ''Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel 7. März 2011 *'Bild' BILD-Interview mit Fraktionschef Kauder Hat die Union Guttenberg fallen lassen? "BILD: Rechnen Sie damit, dass Guttenberg bis 2013 ein Comeback gelingt? Kauder: Ich würde es mir wünschen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er jetzt ganz schnell in die Politik zurückkehrt. Wenn er will, wird er aber eine politische Zukunft haben." *'FAZ:' Wissenschaft und Politik (Heike Schmoll) "Die Trennung von Politik und Wissenschaft ist falsch - sie stehen in wechselseitiger Beziehung und Abhängigkeit: Politik kommt nicht ohne wissenschaftliche Expertise aus, Wissenschaft ist keine unpolitische Veranstaltung." *'Frankfurter Neue Presse:' 80 forderten Comeback des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers *'Frankfurter Neue Presse:' Enoch zu Guttenberg verteidigt seinen Sohn *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Mappus Exportschlager "Beim Fastnachts-Fernseh-Sonntagabend lassen die Schwäbischen Wutbürger ganz schön die Sau raus, Guttenberg und Mappus müssen dran glauben" *'Global Times' (China) Throw the book at cheaters among academia "In another development, German defense minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg resigned last Tuesday after being found guilty of plagiarism in his doctoral dissertation. ... But until the cheaters pay their huge prices and the tippers are protected and honored, we will still see more scandals sprout up." *'Hamburger Abendblatt' Spott vertreibt Guttenberg-Fans auf dem Gänsemarkt "Schick sehen sie aus mit Fliege, Schlips und Kragen. "Haargel ist kein Verbrechen" steht auf ihren Plakaten, sie skandieren: "Monarchie - jetzt oder nie!" Die Gegendemonstranten bei der Kundgebung "Solidarität mit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg", sie sind als solche zunächst kaum zu erkennen. "Wir sind die besseren Guttenberg-Anhänger", spotten sie mit ernster Miene." *'History News Network:' Academic Plagarism Brings Down German Defense Minister (Dónal O’Sullivan) "Apparently, Guttenberg liked Casper’s speech at the fiftieth anniversary of the German Constitutional Court in 2001 so much that he copied entire sentences into his own work, again without specifying his source." (...) When the accusations started to surface, hundreds of net activists began to search for lifted passages and found literally hundreds of examples where Guttenberg had utilized dubious citation methods. (...) The Internet facilitated the minister’s disgrace as activists used sophisticated search tools to uncover the missing sources. A special wiki website titled “GuttenPlag” (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate) invited anyone to help, eventually identifying plagiarized passages in over 75 percent of Guttenberg’s dissertation." *'Nachrichten aus Neubrandenburg:' Pro Guttenberg Großdemonstrationen am 07.03.2011 geplant "Nahezu gleichzeitig sollen sich die Demonstrationszüge gegen 11.00 Uhr in Köln, Düsseldorf, Mainz und vielen anderen Städten und Gemeinden in Bewegung setzen. Allein in Köln werden über 1 Million Teilnehmer erwartet." *'Passauer Neue Presse:' Die gespaltene Republik "Doch ihr Applaus endete abrupt, als die DJs sich als Guttenberg-Gegner outeten: „Wir sind die Junge Union St. Pauli und haben für jeden einen in mühevoller Kleinarbeit entstandenen Doktortitel dabei“, spotteten die Gegendemonstranten." *'New York Times' A Folly That Can Cost a Reputation — or Not "“I suspect that if this had happened in France there would have been much less of a fuss,” said Wolfgang Mackiewicz, professor of English philology at the Free University of Berlin. “Of course no one will say ‘Plagiarism is fine.’ But in Germany we are perhaps extra-strict,” he said. “In this country a degree is part of a person’s name. It appears on your passport.” " *'NZZ:' In Sorge – aber auch mit Vertrauen "In Bayreuth hoffen die Studierenden nach der Guttenberg-Affäre auf die richtigen Konsequenzen der Universität" *'theTrumpet.com' The Messiah Complex "Today’s Germany, restless as it is, yet with a newfound confidence in its nationality, seeks for the hero to lead it. For a moment it seemed Germany had found that hero in the form of Baron Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." *'Reuters' Union streitet weiter um Guttenberg-Unterstützung "In der Union verschärft sich der Streit um die Frage, ob Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg vor seinem Rücktritt ausreichend Rückhalt aus den eigenen Reihen erhalten hat." *'The European: 'Bild, Guttenberg und die unberechenbare Netzöffentlichkeit (Gunnar Sohn) "„Die Schwarmintelligenz im Netz benötigte gut zwei Tage, um Guttenbergs Dissertation bis auf die Knochen abzunagen. Wie Piranhas“, schreibt Volker Zastrow in einem opulenten und höchst lesenswerten Beitrag für die Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung. Die blitzschnelle Recherche des GuttenPlag Wikis habe auch die Qualitätsmedien des Landes beeindruckt, sie mit Material und der nötigen Entschiedenheit versorgt, meint Pörksen. Und nicht zuletzt die Wissenschaftscommunity auf die Barrikaden gebracht." *'Thüringer Zeitung' Kläglicher Protest-Versuch von Guttenberg-Anhängern in Erfurt "Nach dem Rücktritt Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs haben sich im Internet-Netzwerk "Facebook" Hunderttausende zu einer Fangemeinde zusammengeschlossen, die sich den Ex-Verteidigungsminister zurückwünscht. Der Sprung vom virtuellen in den öffentlichen Raum fiel am Wochenende allerdings kläglich aus." *'Welt online:' Demonstrationen für einen (vorläufig) gefallenen Hoffnungsträger: "KT, wir glauben an dich" 6. März 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost: 'Eine zweite Chance für Guttenberg (Hajo Schumacher) "Wenn sich Historiker in ein paar Jahrzehnten der Guttenberg-Affäre annehmen, dann werden sie die vergangenen drei Wochen als Festtage einer erwachsenen Demokratie deuten. Entlang einer erschwindelten Dissertation hat sich Deutschland eine Vielzahl seiner Werte bewusst gemacht." (nur kostenpflichtig verfügbar) *'BILD:' Hat die Union Guttenberg im Stich gelassen, Herr Seehofer? *RP'''-online:' ''Guttenberg-Ärger in der Union - Kauder kartet in der "Sargnagel-Affäre" nach *'derStandart.at: 'Plagiate "Initiative für Transparenz in der Wissenschaft" gegründet Weil Uni Wien nicht auf Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Hahn reagiert, gründet der Wiener Philosoph Hrachovec eine Initiative. "Würde Hahns Dissertation in Plagipedia reingestellt, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es so ausgeht wie bei Guttenberg", ist der Philosoph überzeugt, dass Hahn plagiiert hat. Doch schon die Analyse der ersten hundert Seiten, die sich seit dem Guttenberg-Skandal hunderte Personen besorgt hätten, zeige, "dass es der Universität Wien im Vergleich zu Bayreuth die wissenschaftliche Integrität fehlt". An der Uni Wien sieht man unterdessen die Überprüfung von Hahns Doktorarbeit als abgeschlossen an, wie eine Sprecherin des Rektorats der APA versichert." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Schadensfall Guttenberg (Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Sehen die Staatsanwälte ein „öffentliches Interesse“ an der Strafverfolgung, kann es eng für ihn werden" *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Erleichterte gegen Empörte (Tissy Bruns) "Die Polarisierung um den blendenden Guttenberg hat einen anderen Charakter als die um Westbindung, Nato-Raketen oder Atomkraft. Verhandelt werden nicht soziale Interessen oder politische Weichenstellungen, sondern die moralische Verfassung von Politik, Medien, Wissenschaft, Volk." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Doktortitel nur für Wissenschaftler (G. Turner) "Es geht um das System, das aus einer Zeit stammt, als drei Prozent eines Jahrgangs studierten. Heute erleben wir die Massenuniversität, die auf 50 Prozent Studierende eines Jahrgangs zusteuert. Solche veränderten Zahlen und Umstände verlangen ein anderes System." *'DEUTSCHLANDFUNK:' Bei der Bundeswehrreform ist "Nichts stümperhaft vorbereitet" CDU-Generalsekretär stellt sich hinter zu Guttenberg - Hermann Gröhe im Gespräch mit Sabine Adler *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung:' Wie Ken den Kopf verlor - Guttenbergs verschleppter Rücktritt (Volker Zastrow) "Er musste wiederholt die gerade gemachten Aussagen als unwahr kassieren - damit erwies er sich vor aller Augen als genau das, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde. Und den Übergang zur Wahrheit schaffte er nie." ... "Schon nach dem ersten Krisen-Wochenende war auf der GuttenPlag-Seite im Internet sehr genau dokumentiert, was Guttenberg in seiner Dissertation angerichtet hatte. Dort konnte man ein kleines Abbild der Seiten sehen; vollständig ohne Quellenangabe abgeschriebene Seiten waren rot, teilweise abgeschriebene hellrot eingefärbt. Es war nicht einmal mehr ein Drittel weißer Seiten übrig. Man konnte die Fälschungen im Einzelnen mit dem Original vergleichen." ... "Die Schwarmintelligenz im Netz benötigte gut zwei Tage, um Guttenbergs Dissertation bis auf die Knochen abzunagen. Wie Piranhas. Es gibt im Netz aber auch Schwarmdummheit. Und es gibt Schwarmeinsamkeit." *'FAZ:' Guttenbergs verschleppter Rücktritt (Volker Zastrow) "Politik ist die Chance für Leute, die nicht gut aussehen und weder singen noch tanzen können, sehr, sehr prominent zu werden. Wenn sie dann auch noch - wie Guttenberg - gut aussehen, singen und tanzen, sind sie kaum aufzuhalten. Bis sie an sich selber scheitern." *'FAZ:' Zwei Wochen deutsches Psychodrama (Nils Minkmar) "Es mussten nur die drei deutschen Heiligtümer Dissertation, Bayreuth und Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg knirschend aufeinandertreffen - und schon vernebelte sich die öffentliche Diskussion. Erschreckend, wie instabil die deutsche Normalität ist." *'FAZ:' Guttenberg-Demos - Wo Solidarität auf Satire trifft "Am Wochenende sollte eine Welle der Sympathie aus dem Internet auf die deutschen Straßen schwappen. Es wurde eine Farce." *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger': Gegner verspotten Anhänger (dpa/afp/ksta) Es sollte der große Tag für die Anhänger von Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg werden: In mehreren Städten kamen sie zusammen, um ihre Solidarität mit dem Ex-Minister zu bekunden. Doch auch die Gegner des Freiherren hatten sich gewappnet. *'Muenchenblogger:' Pro-Guttenberg-Demonstration am Rindermarkt - Deutschlands dümmste Demo "Einmal schafft es ein Spaßvogel sogar ans Mikrofon, aber nur, weil er sich mit einem monumentalen Transparent mit der Aufschrift "Schluchz!" ausreichend als Guttenberg-Fan getarnt hat. Die Tarnung fliegt selbst dann nicht auf, als er neben der Rückkehr Guttenbergs auch gleich noch die "Kanzlerschaft, die Ernennung zum Papst und zum Anführer der Revolution" fordert. Es folgt großer Jubel, das Erkennen von Ironie-Signalen gehört offensichtlich nicht zu den Stärken der Guttenbergianer. Spätestens hier wird klar: Es gibt ein Grundrecht auf Verarschung, welches vielleicht sogar verfassungsmäßig verankert werden sollte." Ein video von diversen Demo Ansprachen. *'Münsterländische Volkszeitung:' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - ein Märtyrer? "Das Opfer einer medialen Menschenjagd? (...) Demonstrationen für den zweifellos in weiten Teilen der Bevölkerung geschätzten Akteur auf der Berliner Bühne sind emotional zwar verständlich, aber in der Sache absurd." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Union verliert nach Guttenberg-Affäre an Zuspruch *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Legendenbildung Ein Gespenst namens Guttenberg *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Verhasster Enthüller (Roland Preuß) "Rechtsprofessor Andreas Fischer-Lescano brachte Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre ins Rollen. Die Ereignisse überrollten auch ihn: Der Jurist fühlt sich beobachtet - und wird mit Hassmails überschüttet." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Gedanken über KT' '''CSU Politiker schreiben in ein fiktives Tagebuch über die Guttenberg Wochen *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' ''Union verliert in Umfragen - Seehofer: "Wir wollen Guttenberg zurück" *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Demo in Guttenberg - "Ohne KT, Deutschland ade" "Böhnke ist der Wirt des einzigen Gasthauses in Guttenberg, und er ist der Chef der örtlichen SPD, übermäßige Verehrung darf man da nicht erwarten. Wer den Wirt in den letzten Wochen besucht hat, der spürte früh, dass da ein Skeptiker das Bier auf den Tisch stellt." *'t-online-nachrichten:' Umfrage: Union verliert nach Plagiat-Affäre an Rückhalt Ein Link, der nur als Beispiel dienen sollte, aber mit dem Inhalt dieses Wiki nichts zu tun hat, nur mit dessen öffentlicher Wahrnehmung und Wirkung *'WELT Online': "Guttenberg ist Mogelpeter vor dem Herrn" "Was bleibt von Guttenberg? Nicht viel bis gar nichts glaubt der konservative Publizist Arnulf Baring. Ein Blick zurück im Zorn." (Interview mit Arnulf Baring) *'Zeit': Nach dem Rücktritt - Guttenberg und die grauen Mäuse "Guttenberg stand für die Hoffnung, der politische Prozess ließe sich romantisieren. Doch eine hohe Betriebstemperatur im öffentlichen Raum tut dem Regieren nicht gut. Von der Leidenschaft zum Massengrab ist es nur ein kurzer Weg. "Powered by emotion" – in der Politik ist das keine gute Idee." 5. März 2011 *'Bild.de': Spott-Demonstration pro Guttenberg in Berlin *'derFreitag:' Personenkult und Massenphänomene (Blog) "WikiLeaks und GuttenPlag sind, wie ich in meinem Eingangsbeitrag schon schrieb, Beispiele für mehr Transparenz im weltweiten politischen Geschehen und nehmen erheblichen Einfluss auf die handelnden Akteure. Sie bieten ganz neue Möglichkeiten, Jedermann einen Einblick in die Zusammenhänge zu geben." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Erleichterte gegen Empörte (Tissy Bruns) "Der Fall Guttenberg hat die Gesellschaft gespalten. Mit Routine sind seine Hinterlassenschaften nicht zu beseitigen" *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Schadet der Fall Guttenberg dem Ansehen des Deutschen Bundestages? *'DNN' online:'' Guttenberg-Demo wird in Leipzig zum Flop - Wenig Beteiligung auch in Berlin und Hamburg'' *'FAZ: 'Bayreuth fehlt Legitimation zur Prüfung ''(Volker Rieble) Die Universität Bayreuth prüft weiter, inwieweit Guttenberg plagiiert hat - doch darf sie das überhaupt? Ein externer Doktorand ist nicht Mitglied der Universität und deshalb auch nicht ihrer korporativen Gewalt ausgesetzt. Die Hochschule bräuchte eine Ermächtigung. *'FAZ:' ''Hier Erlöser, dort Betrüger Im wesentlichen von der dapd übernommen. *'Financial Times: 'Merkel moves to end Guttenberg fallout (kostenlose Anmeldung erforderlich zum Lesen) "What is less clear is whether the popular support for Mr zu Guttenberg will dissipate, or become yet another destabilising factor for Ms Merkel, the second most popular politician after her former defence minister." *'Financial Times: '"Beim nächsten Mal sind wir erfahrener." (Pia Ratzesberger) Zur Pro-Guttenberg-Demo Hamburg "In Hamburg sind die Gegner zahlreicher - und sparen nicht mit Spott." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Dafür, dagegen (entspricht im wesentlichen - weil dapd-Text - dem Beitrag der FAZ "Hier Erlöser, dort Betrüger") *'Handelsblatt: 'Liebe zum Freiherrn stößt auf Grenzen "Die Unterstützung, die Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg nach dem Bekanntwerden der Vorwürfe im Internet erfahren hat, sollte ins reale Leben getragen werden. Doch so richtig weit ging die Liebe nicht." (Anmerkung: das Handelsblatt spricht von 2.000 Demonstranten in Guttenberg. Diesen Bilder nach waren das eher 2-300.) *'Irish Times: 'Plagiarism "The website GuttenPlag Wiki says it has detected plagiaristic “lifts” on 324 of the dissertation’s 407 pages and is finding more by the day. Bayreuth University has stripped him of his doctoral title and zu Guttenberg, who resigned his post, admits to “serious mistakes” which had “unconsciously” found their way into his text. Coincidentally, a new anti-Gadafy front has opened up in the London School of Economics where the doctoral thesis written by his son Seif al-Islam is also being checked for plagiarism following complaints by online activists. Now one of the major challenges of academe, plagiarism is claiming high-profile political casualties." *'Kleine Zeitung': [http://www.kleinezeitung.at/nachrichten/politik/2692098/guttenberg-fans-demonstrieren-bayern.story Guttenberg-Fans demonstrieren in Bayer'n']'' *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger': ''50 Demonstranten in Köln wollen Guttenberg zurück ''"Einen verwirrten Eindruck hinterließ der Veranstalter der Pro-Guttenberg-Demo auf Beobachter des Geschehens mit Rufen wie «Ich habe Würde.» Aus Polizeikreisen hieß es, der Mann habe bei der Kundgebung einen Zusammenbruch erlitten." *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger''' Guttenberg weg: Stimmen zum Spiel *'Meedia: 'Der lustige "Wir wollen"-Internet-Hype "Um sich über die Fans des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers lustig zu machen, haben Leute u.a. Facebook-Gruppen wie "Wir wollen Otto von Bismarck zurück", "Wir wollen Gutenberg zurück" und "Wir wollen unseren alten Kaiser Wilhelm wieder haben" gegründet." *'n-tv:' Es geht auch ohne Guttenberg Seehofer: CSU ist ungebrochen *'RP online': Guttenberg war ein Trugbild *'Spiegel Online:' Spötter stehlen KTG-Fans die Show (Fabian Reinbold und Ole Reißmann) Die Kundgebungen für den Ex-Verteidigungsminister gerieten zur Farce. Nur im Heimatort des Politikers versammelten sich die wahrlich Treuen. *'Stern:' Pro-Guttenberg-Demos: "Du hast die Haare schön" " ... Und deshalb sahen die Demos für Guttenberg so aus, wie sie aussahen: Irgendwie kopflos." *'Stern:' Kauder fand einige Stimmen zu Guttenberg unnötig *'Stern:' CSU nach Guttenberg-Rückzug nicht geschwächt *'Süddeutsche: '"Schluchz" - Pro-Guttenberg-Demo in München (Lisa Sonnabend) *'Süddeutsche: 'Meinung blubbert (Kurt Kister) "Die Pro-Guttenbergs werfen einem Hetzjagd vor, die Wutdoktoren glauben seit Dienstag, sie könnten mit Hilfe des Internets die Welt regieren. Und ständig muss man zu allem eine Meinung haben." *'Tagesschau:' Guttenberg-Demonstrationen - Beifall, Spott - und kaum Interesse *'taz: 'Guttenberg-Protest auf der Straße: Das Volk fehlt' '(Martin Kaul und Emilia Smechowski) "Nur die Fangemeinde des Exministers, die setzte am Samstag ein deutliches Zeichen, ganz in der Tradition des Freiherrn: Erst kamen die großen Posen, dann eine schlechte Performance."'' '' *'The New York Times: 'London Economics School to Investigate Dealings With Libya "The Times of London reported on a leaked diplomatic cable posted on the WikiLeaks Web site noting that the university had agreed to run a training program for elite Libyan civil servants for $3.6 million. The inquiry the university announced Friday is also expected to examine accusations that portions of Mr. Qaddafi’s 2007 doctoral dissertation may have been plagiarized or ghost-written." (Anm. des Pressespiegels: bereits vorherige Woche wurde eine Ankündgigung in England gemacht, ein Wiki zu dieser Doktorarbeit zu starten. Mittlerweile wurde das Wiki gegründet und ist hier erreichbar) *'WELT ONLINE:' "Wir sind laut, weil man uns den Gutti klaut!" (Henryk M. Broder) "Die im Internet verabredete Pro-Guttenberg-Demo nahm einen eigenartigen Verlauf. So einen Auftritt der urbanen Spaßguerilla hatte Berlin lange nicht mehr erlebt." :: Mehr Informationen zu den Spaßaktionen aus Berlin, Frankfurt und Köln': ''Komministisches Bündnis Pro Guttenberg' - "Bericht aus Köln";hedonist international' - ''"Hedonistische Internationale meldete Berliner Pro-Guttenberg-Demonstration an"''Bilder der ''"ProGuttenberg-Performance in Köln" ''und ein Video mit dem Interview eines Pro-Guttenberger Hedonisten in Berlin. Zwei weitere aus Berlin und ''ein Video aus Frankfurt. *'''WELT ONLINE: Bayreuth lässt grüßen (Sebastian Borger) "Gaddafis Sohn bekam seinen Doktortitel in London. Der Hochschule wurden dafür 1,8 Millionen Euro versprochen. (...) Genauen Einblick in die engen Verflechtungen der Hochschule mit dem Gaddafi-Clan soll nun der frühere höchste Richter Englands, Lord Harry Woolf, nehmen. Dabei wird auch geklärt, ob Saif Gaddafis Doktorarbeit ein Plagiat war." *'Welt online': Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Die CSU braucht eine Schuldige "Zur Legende vom gemeuchelten Helden fehlt freilich noch einer: der Rächer. Diesen Part übernimmt CSU-Chef Horst Seehofer." *'Welt online': Lammert soll sich bei Guttenberg entschuldigen *'Welt online' GLASAUGE-News: Guttenberg-Soldarität "Jüngstes Gerücht: Aus Solidarität mit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg planen viele Bundesbürger, sich in den kommenden Tagen komplett unakademisch zu verhalten." *'ZEIT ONLINE' "taz"-David streitet gegen "Bild"-Goliath ( AFP) *'ZEIT ONLINE'; Beifall und Hohn bei Guttenberg-Demos ''Noch immer polarisiert der CSU-Politiker: In Bayern forderten mehrere Tausend eine Rückkehr des Ministers, in Berlin kamen fast nur Spötter zur Demonstration. Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie 'hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie '''hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sier hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki